<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Collision Course by Schattengestalt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285379">On Collision Course</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattengestalt/pseuds/Schattengestalt'>Schattengestalt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let Me Love You [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Awesome Molly Hooper, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FTM Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Making Up, Trans Male Character, Trans Sherlock Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattengestalt/pseuds/Schattengestalt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every couple argues sometimes. It’s normal, healthy even, until one goes too far and someone’s feelings get hurt.</p><p> </p><p>  <cite>"I certainly won't let you tell me how to do my work. After all, I..."</cite></p><p> </p><p><cite>"Your work!" Jim let out a harsh laugh and looked up at Sherlock, through lowered eyelids. "You are only solving puzzles to entertain yourself. That's not what I would call </cite>working<cite>. You are merely playing games, darling."</cite></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Molly Hooper &amp; Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let Me Love You [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2263733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Collision Course</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong> Important (16.04.2021):</strong>If you had the series bookmarked or had  subscribed to it, you'll have to do so again. Due to some issues and an accident, I deleted the original series and had to create a new one! ^^"</p><p> </p><p>I want to show the inner workings of Jim's and Sherlock's relationship with this story, especially in regards to their respective <cite>jobs</cite>.<br/>I hope you enjoy it. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>On Collision Course</h3><p>He had done it! He had solved the case! Triumphantly, Sherlock thrust his fist in the air and grinned brightly, at the skull on the mantelpiece. God, but he felt like jumping up and down and laughing out loud at the same time. Seeing as this would bring Mrs. Hudson to the flat though, Sherlock limited himself to clapping his hands together loudly before falling back into his armchair. As much as he loved his landlady he didn't like the idea of explaining to her why he was in such a good mood. While Mrs. Hudson would undoubtedly listen to his account of the case, she would also ask countless questions. Probably not as many as Lestrade had asked until the DI had finally got the whole picture, but certainly enough to put a damper on Sherlock's mood.</p><p>No, right now Sherlock didn't feel like explaining all of his deductions in detail and reconstructing his work step for step. He wanted to show off his brilliance to someone who could follow his thought process without needing a road map to arrive at the next logical conclusion. In short, Sherlock needed Jim.</p><p>One look at the clock told him though that it would likely be another couple of hours until his lover got home. Or maybe even longer if he came home tonight at all.</p><p>Sherlock sighed quietly. He loved living together with Jim and especially that neither one of them worked at regular office hours. Sometimes they were both working quietly from home or just enjoying a day off - which wasn't as hateful as it sounded with the right person for company. At other times they were both out and about, only to meet again at Baker Street after a day - or sometimes longer - of separation. It had worked perfectly so far. Especially since they had agreed on letting each other know when each of them could be expected back. This way they could both be sure that it wouldn't take long for someone to look for either of them if something in their line of work went wrong. </p><p>
  <cite>"And you also don't have to worry that Jim has forgotten about you when he isn't in touch for a couple of days."</cite>
</p><p>Sherlock scowled at his inner voice although he had to admit that the assessment was accurate. Occasionally, he still had a hard time believing that this - their life together - was real and that Jim wouldn't simply grew tired of him one day. </p><p>Speaking of Jim, Sherlock checked his phone and pouted when there were no new messages from his lover. Jim had told him this morning that he would either be back this evening or some time tomorrow so there was no need to worry but still... At such times, Sherlock really wished for some predictability. His whole body was still vibrating from a post case adrenalin high and Sherlock wanted to do something. Preferably something that included Jim, no clothes and lots of lube.</p><p>Sherlock fiddled with the phone in his hand. Maybe he should text Jim. A suggestive message might just bring his lover back home faster. But then again, the consulting criminal had appeared busy these last few days so he might not like having his work interrupted just because Sherlock was horny. Sherlock certainly wouldn't be thrilled if Jim interrupted one of his cases, because he wanted to shag.</p><p>Sherlock let out a disappointed huff of air. He was still high on the successful conclusion of the case, but now there was also an underlining frustration that he wouldn't get to share his success with Jim right away.</p><p>
  <cite>"You should probably do something else to work off some steam."</cite>
</p><p>For once Sherlock had to agree with his inner voice and seeing as it had been ages since he had last stepped into the ring, a box competition sounded like the perfect way to calm down.<br/>
Sherlock had just reached for his phone to check with one of his contacts where and when the next unofficial - and also illegal - fight would take place when the front door downstairs opened. A huge grin broke out on Sherlock's face as he recognized Jim's gait on the stairs. Now he would get to tell his lover all about the case and complain about the incompetency of the police force.</p><p>Sherlock was just out of his chair and halfway across the room when the door to the flat was thrown open with more force than necessary and Jim stomped into the living-room. "What the fuck did you do?!"</p><p>Sherlock gaped at the consulting criminal in a mixture of disbelief and confusion. "I don't know what you are talking about."</p><p>"Oh, really." The glare Jim directed at Sherlock was filled with fury. "You don't know what you did now, do you?"</p><p>Sherlock shook his head and forced himself to stay where he was, when Jim took a threatening step towards him. From up close it was obvious that the consulting criminal had experienced a rough day. His usually perfectly styled hair was mussed up like he had run his fingers through it constantly. His tie was partly undone and his suit jacket looked like he had taken it off numerous times during the day.</p><p>Just when Sherlock was about to remark on any of these observations, Jim pointed an accusatory finger at him. "You just ruined a highly lucrative deal for me. And I am speaking about hundreds of millions here. Billions if everything had turned out as planned but," Jim all but snarled in Sherlock's face, "You had to ruin everything."</p><p>The pieces of the puzzle finally clicked into place in Sherlock's mind at his lover's words. "The weapons smuggling, that was your..."</p><p>"Yes! Bravo!" Jim clapped his hands in mock applause. "It took me months to figure out the perfect routes and get all my people in position and you destroyed it all."</p><p>"So what?" Sherlock crossed his arms over his chest and glared right back at Jim. "If you don't want me to upset your plans, you should make better ones."</p><p>The comment got Jim even more riled up as his eyes blazed with anger and he stabbed his finger against Sherlock's chest. "I should make better plans?! How about you think twice before dismantling a smuggling ring the next time." Jim bared his teeth in a dangerous smile. "Didn't it occur to you that the whole organisation was too complex as that anyone but me could have come up with it?"</p><p>Sherlock met Jim's angry gaze with a cold glare. "What of it? I solve cases no matter who is behind them. You know that."</p><p>Sherlock congratulated himself to how even his voice sounded although he was strained almost to the breaking point. Of course, Jim and he argued on occasion but so far it had never been because of their jobs and Sherlock felt out of his depth. He didn't want to argue with his lover but he certainly wouldn't give in and apologize either. There was nothing he had to apologize for after all. Not only was the law on his side but Jim also knew that solving cases was Sherlock's purpose in life. It was rather unfair to hold it against him now, when Jim had often even given him cases to solve when Sherlock was bored.</p><p>"Oh yes, I know how much you love to solve cases, <cite>Mister Consulting Detective.</cite>" Jim's voice was filled with mocking, as he directed a malicious smile at Sherlock, who narrowed his eyes at his lover. "What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"Oh, isn't that obvious for the brilliant detective?" Jim lilted innocently before his eyes grew hard and serious once more. "I mean that you should choose your little puzzles more carefully, in the future."</p><p>Sherlock felt his own anger rise, at Jim's condescending words. He didn't want to argue with his lover, but Sherlock certainly wouldn't just stay here and take whatever Jim threw at him. "I certainly won't let you tell me how to do my work. After all, I..."</p><p>"Your work!" Jim let out a harsh laugh and looked up at Sherlock through lowered eyelids. "You are only solving puzzles to entertain yourself. That's not what I would call <cite>working</cite>. You are merely playing games, darling."</p><p>Sherlock clenched his hands into the fabric of his suit jacket to prevent himself from grabbing Jim and doing something he would regret later. Like shaking the consulting criminal, until the mocking smile slipped off his face. "I recall that you like playing games as well."</p><p>Jim only scoffed at that. "Please, playing games is only a way for me to relax, but you don't do anything else. You pretend to have a job, but you are only a grown man, who has never stopped playing cops and robbers."</p><p>Sherlock took a shaking breath as Jim's words hit him painfully. Here, he had believed that they were equals, but obviously the consulting criminal thought differently. Jim probably only humoured him, every time he listened carefully, to how Sherlock had solved his latest case. Like an adult would humour a child. Sherlock bit down hard on his lower lip to keep himself from showing his pain and then pushed past Jim.</p><p>"Hey, where are you going?"</p><p>Sherlock didn't turn to look at his lover as he grabbed his coat and scarf. "Out!" He didn't dare say more for fear of his voice giving away his inner turmoil as he all but fled from the flat. </p><p> </p><p>OOO</p><p> </p><p>"Yes great, run away!" Jim called after Sherlock. The only response he got was the slamming of the front door downstairs.</p><p>An annoyed sigh escaped his lips. First his lover ruined one of his huge plans and then he simply run away when Jim got angry. Just bloody fantastic!</p><p>Jim glowered at the door and then turned around abruptly and stalked into the kitchen. Tea and some biscuits were in order. Nevermind that he would prefer a strong whisky. While the promise of the liquid oblivion was tempting, Jim didn't intend to go down this path. There wouldn't be any drinks for him until he had taken care of the chaos his lover had created. Hopefully, he would still be able to save some of his business partners from getting arrested. Otherwise it would be much harder to establish new connections. Especially seeing as Jim would have to secure new routes for delivering the weapons or rather part of the weapons. Jim had noticed that it was much easier to only transport parts of the weapons over certain routes. If you delivered machine guns, it was highly likely to draw the attention of some people. But if you only delivered a few parts of the machine guns at a time then most people wouldn't even realise what they held in their hands. Of course, you then needed experts to put all the parts back together upon arrival but these were much easier to find than expected. Actually, it was like one of these children's toys that included bricks and a construction plan. Just a little more deadly. It was brilliant and yet Jim wouldn't be able to use this plan again, in the near future.</p><p>He sighed as he added a splash of milk to his tea and collected the chocolate biscuits before he went upstairs. They had turned the second bedroom into a home office. Completely equipped with the newest computer technology but also a rather old-fashioned bookcase and an old, heavy bureau. </p><p>Jim put the biscuits and tea next to his laptop as he sat down at the desk. At least without Sherlock around he could work in peace without having to fear any interruptions. In fact, it was the least his lover could do after destroying his plans so carelessly.</p><p>
  <cite>"Aren't you a little unfair?"</cite>
</p><p>Jim bit hard into a biscuit and scolded at the screen of his laptop. How was it unfair of him to be pissed off, after Sherlock had ruined all his hard work.</p><p>
  <cite>"You knew his job description before you moved in with him. In fact, you became interested in him because of his job."</cite>
</p><p>"It doesn't mean that I am happy when he fucks up all of my plans," Jim muttered to himself as he entered a long sequence of letters and numbers to gain access to the data he had on the smuggling project.</p><p>Another sigh fell from his lips as he read through the information he had ordered his staff to gather about the state of the smuggling ring after Sherlock had alerted the authorities to its existence. They wouldn't be able to use most of the routes for years. Almost all of the men in lower positions had been arrested or killed. Some of the people in higher positions had escaped arrest but they would be forced to lie low for an undefined time. So, no use to contact them again in the next couple of years.</p><p>Jim drained his mug halfway and then started a program that would help him calculate the complete loss. It wouldn't be high enough to endanger his network in any way but some people would still start to question if he was fit to be the leader of the crime organisation. Not that any of these people even knew how huge his network was or who he was - besides the phantom called Moriarty. Still, Jim was certain that the future had a lot of power struggles in store for him. No matter that they wouldn't affect him directly in any way but he would still have to eliminate a few people to calm things down again. God, but he sometimes hated this part of his job. It was so predictable and boring.</p><p>Jim took another gulp of his tea as he waited for the program to finish its calculations. By now most of his anger had given way to exhaustion. He only wanted this day to be over. As soon as he had a complete overview of the situation Jim would give the necessary orders to his staff and then...</p><p>Jim blinked at the screen as his mind came to a standstill. He barely registered the numbers on the screen and what they implied as he was transported back in his memories to his conversation with Sherlock. The insults he had thrown at his lover echoed through Jim's head and he cringed when he got to the part, when he had all but told Sherlock, that he was acting like a little boy and that his work was in fact worthless.</p><p>"Oh fuck!"</p><p>Jim pressed his fingers against his temples as he felt a headache coming on. The day was getting worse, by the minute. Although - he noted after checking the calculations of his program - the losses weren't as high as he had expected. In fact if he found a way to sell the weapons he had already stored for some of his business partners then he might even be able to make some profit of it.</p><p>Jim sent the necessary order to his staff and then closed the laptop and leaned back in the office chair. The little high from the positive turn of events had already vanished and Jim was left pondering the consequences of his angry words to Sherlock. He hadn't planned on attacking his lover like this when he had first entered the flat. In fact, Jim hadn't even realised how angry he had truly been until he had stood in front of Sherlock and then... he had completely overreacted.</p><p>Jim groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. He hated to admit - even to himself - when he had done something wrong but in this case even he couldn't find an excuse for his angry words. No matter that Sherlock had ruined one of his biggest projects. This was what the detective did for a living and Jim had known that from the start. Hell, he had often even enjoyed watching Sherlock solve one of his cases. It was more arousing than Jim cared to admit to see firsthand just how brilliant his lover was. He simply hadn't expected Sherlock to solve a case that Jim didn't want him to solve.</p><p><cite>"Such arrogance,"</cite> a disappointed voice muttered in his head and Jim had to agree with it. Some part of him had still believed that he was better than Sherlock had playing the game although his lover had proven countless times that they were equals in this regard.<br/>
And if Jim wanted their relationship to work then he wouldn't only have to accept that Sherlock was just as smart as him but they would have to find a way to prevent their jobs from clashing like this.</p><p><cite>"How about communication?!"</cite> The voice was getting much too sarcastic for Jim's liking which didn't change the fact that its idea was sound. They couldn't leave each other in the dark about their bigger projects or some ruined business deal would be the least of their worries. Maybe the next time Sherlock was working on unravelling one of Jim's more important plots, his lover could simply keep his findings to himself. This way he would still get to enjoy the chase without Jim having to pick up the pieces of his destroyed plans.<br/>
Still, Jim frowned as he mulled the idea over in his head, he doubted that Sherlock would like this plan. Jim certainly wouldn't like his lover telling him how he had to do his job. Besides, it might also sound like he didn't take Sherlock's work seriously and after everything he had already thrown at his lover, that wouldn't go over well.</p><p>So then, what was there left to do to prevent such a situation in the future? Probably not much, Jim admitted to himself after a moment of consideration. If Sherlock had still be his nemesis, Jim could have simply - or not so simply, really - destroyed him and be done with it. In reality though, he had fallen for Sherlock - hard - and he wasn't about to give up his lover just to get better results at his work.</p><p>
  <cite>"There, you have your answer then."</cite>
</p><p>Jim nodded to himself. It hadn't been so hard to figure out in the end after all. Now, he only needed to find Sherlock and make sure that they were alright. But where to start looking for him? As if in reply to his own question his phone pinged with an incoming text.</p><p>
  <cite>What the hell did you do?</cite>
</p><p>Molly, Jim noted and got up without replying to her. At least, it was fairly obvious now where Sherlock was. Jim just hoped that his lover didn't mutilate too many corpses before he got to him.</p><p> </p><p>OOO</p><p> </p><p>"What have you done?"</p><p>"And a good evening to you too, Molly." Jim turned on his most charming smile which vanished when Molly only glared quietly at him. God, but he had somehow forgotten how fierce she could be. If Jim had really only been the shy guy from IT he had pretended to be, when they had first met, she would have had him for breakfast.</p><p>"We had a small misunderstanding," Jim explained vaguely but Molly only raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"A small misunderstanding?! I have known Sherlock for years and he doesn't beat up corpses, because of a <cite>small misunderstanding</cite>."</p><p>Jim sighed quietly. "So he has been at it with the riding crop?" He had suspected as much. It looked like Jim had to make sure to kill a few people that wanted to donate their bodies to science after their death to make up for the ones that Sherlock had certainly ruined today.</p><p>"He was."</p><p>Jim frowned at that and also at how tired Molly's voice sounded. For the first time since he had entered the morgue he took the time to really look at his ex-girlfriend. There were dark circles around her eyes and her face was paler than usual. She didn't only look exhausted but also kind of sick. His eyes flickered to her midsection where her belly was starting to show underneath the loose blouse she was wearing. Fifth month, his mind supplied helpfully and Jim's frown deepened even further. As far as he knew most women stopped suffering from morning sickness - if they got it at all - when they had completed the first trimester of their pregnancy. So, there might be something else wrong with Molly, but Jim didn't know enough about pregnancies to make so much as an educated guess. Maybe he should...</p><p>"Stop worrying about me." There was still a hint of steel in Molly's voice but softened now by a small smile. "I am fine. A little annoyed, that I am stuck with all the paperwork because I am not allowed to work at the lab, while I am pregnant and my iron levels are a little low. but that's about all."</p><p>"Who did say that I was worried?" Jim turned his nose up at Molly who merely rolled her eyes at him. "Right, big scary criminal masterminds don't worry about anyone, I forgot. That's why you are here looking for Sherlock, after your little <cite>misunderstanding</cite>."</p><p>"I swear Molly if you weren't pregnant..." Jim started only to be interrupted by his ex-girlfriend. </p><p>"Then you still wouldn't harm me in any way. If I thought otherwise I wouldn't let you near Sherlock."</p><p>Jim refrained from reminding her that there would be nothing she could do to stop him if he decided on a course of action. Firstly because it went without saying and secondly... because Jim didn't want Molly to take it as a challenge. She might look like a shy, harmless woman but one should never underestimate a woman who could open dead bodies for a living. Besides, she had forced Jim to watch <cite>Glee</cite> with her, which spoke of a rather sadistic streak.</p><p>"Get in there already and talk with him," Molly gestured to one of the autopsy rooms and Jim sighed in defeat. "Fine, but if he beats me up with that riding crop of his..."</p><p>"I will help him cover up all traces and make sure that your body is never found, don't worry."</p><p>Jim almost asked her what her DI would have to say to that but kept his mouth shut instead. There was no use in stalling time. "Take care, Molly." Jim allowed a real smile to flicker over his face, before he squared his shoulders and marched into the autopsy room.</p><p>He had only just taken the first few steps into the room when something flew right by his face and hit something behind him with a sickening wet sound.  Jim glanced over his shoulder and felt his own eyes widen at the sight of a body strung to the ceiling by his hands and with daggers sticking out of his skin. That was definitely new.</p><p>A quick look in the other direction revealed - as expected - Sherlock with numerous daggers and knives to his right. Right now Sherlock stood frozen with one of the daggers in his hand and a conflicted expression on his face as he stared at him. Jim doubted that his lover would actually threw the weapon at him, but he still hurried to Sherlock's side and out of his line of fire so to speak. </p><p>He watched silently as his lover threw the dagger at the poor body of a middle-aged and only started to speak when the blade had hit its target. "I see the riding crop got boring but I didn't know that you were into knife play." The joke fell flat as Sherlock only glowered at him and Jim sighed. "Look," he hid his hands in the pockets of his trousers, "I’m sorry."</p><p>That got Sherlock's attention as he turned completely towards Jim although a wary expression remained on his face. "What for exactly?"</p><p>Jim knew a trap, when he saw one and he was keenly aware that he had to treat extremely carefully now if he didn't want to ruin everything with Sherlock. If it wasn't too late for this already. He could just hope that it wasn't.</p><p> </p><p>OOO</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock regarded Jim carefully while his lover appeared to look for the right words to explain why he was here. Although he was loathe to admit it, Jim's dismissive description of his job had cut deeply and Sherlock wasn't sure what he wanted to hear from his lover now.<br/>
If someone else - like Anderson - had made fun of his chosen profession Sherlock would have simply brushed the insult off but it was different when it came to Jim. After all, they had only found together because they admired each other's worked... or so Sherlock had always believed. But if Jim only thought of him as a little boy playing games then that changed everything.</p><p>"I shouldn't have said that," Jim finally replied.</p><p>Sherlock only raised an eyebrow at that. "What?" He knew that he wasn't making it easy for his lover but he believed that he deserved a better apology, after everything that Jim had thrown at him.</p><p>Jim pursed his lips and massaged the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Sure signs that he was completely out of his depth and usually Sherlock would taken mercy on him and simply accepted his apology. Not this time though.</p><p>He reached for a dagger and turned it in his hands slowly, judging the weight and its flight characteristics while deciding for which part of the body to aim. So far Mr. Jefferson had two daggers stuck in his stomach and one in his thigh. Sherlock wondered if he could threw the dagger with enough force to get it stuck in his chest. Most people would have frowned at him throwing daggers at dead bodies but Sherlock found it was a nice way of passing the time. Especially after he had let off some steam, by beating two bodies up with the riding crop.</p><p>At first he had thought of participating in an illegal box competition after all but in the end he had decided against it. He would have only received one beating after another if he had turned up for a fight as agitated as he had been, when he had left the flat. Speaking of agitated...</p><p>"If you don't have anything else to say I would like to continue my experiment." Sherlock didn't really have the nerve to wait around for Jim to find his words.</p><p>"Experiment?" Jim glanced from the mutilated body to Sherlock. "I don't know if I would call it that."</p><p>"Oh yes, I forgot," Sherlock glowered at Jim, "I am only ever playing around while everyone else is doing <cite>real</cite> work." The words came out harsher than even Sherlock had expected and Jim flinched back. The mocking gleam in his eyes vanished as he sighed quietly. "Look Sherlock, I shouldn't have said, that you are just playing games."</p><p>"No." Sherlock shook his head and then threw his arm back and threw the dagger as hard as possible at the body. It got stuck right beneath its left ribcage. "You shouldn't have said that... but you did."</p><p>"Yes," Jim sounded tired all of a sudden, "I did and I am sorry for it. I don't think that you are just playing around. I know how much your work means to you and... you're brilliant at what you do, otherwise I wouldn't have got interested in you in the first place."</p><p>Some of the residual anger drained from Sherlock as he took in the honest look in his lover's eyes and his slumped shoulders but he wasn't completely appeased yet. "If you didn't mean it, why did you say it?"</p><p>A hollow laugh sounded from Jim. "I was angry and believe it or not I got carried away by my feelings."</p><p>"Oh, I believe that." Sherlock smiled wryly. He had often witnessed how Jim had lost his calm but the anger had never before been directed at him.</p><p>"Do I have to expect you to insult me every time when I solve a case that you don't want me to solve from now on?" Because Sherlock doubted that he could live with that. He had considered briefly to consult with Jim first when he worked on a case that he suspected to be one of his lover's, but he had dismissed the idea right away. No matter how much Jim meant to him, but Sherlock wouldn't allow him to dictate any part of his life. The life he had built for himself and he only hoped that his lover didn't expect something along these lines of him. Because if he did then... </p><p>"No." Jim's low voice interrupted Sherlock's dark thoughts. "I won't take my anger out on you again... which doesn't mean that I won't get angry but," Jim took a deep breath and looked up to meet Sherlock's gaze directly, "I can't blame you for being good at what you do. Not when it drew me to you from the start and keeps me fascinated to this day."</p><p>Sherlock sighed in relief at that. It was obvious from his posture and his badly hidden nervousness that he was serious about this promise. And Sherlock also believed him that he had only spoken in anger before without meaning any of it. Actually, a huge part of him had tried to convince Sherlock of just that the whole time but he had been too angry and hurt himself to listen to it. Now though after Jim had apologized and made it clear that he didn't expect Sherlock to consult with him before working on a case, it was much easier to believe.<br/>
Sherlock was just about to accept Jim's apology when his lover added cheekily: "It just means that I always have to be a step ahead of you."</p><p>Sherlock snorted and felt the last of the tension drain away between them. "You can try."</p><p>"Is that a challenge?"</p><p>The sound that echoed through the room at Jim's question was a mixture between a sigh and a laugh as Sherlock shook his head and then took a step forwards to close his arms around his lover. "You are hopeless."</p><p>Jim chuckled quietly even as he returned the hug. "Does this mean I am forgiven?"</p><p>Sherlock put his chin on Jim's head and smirked when his lover grumbled quietly at the remainder of their difference in height."Yes, as long as it really doesn't happen again."</p><p>"I promise you, it won't."</p><p>"Good, in that case," Sherlock stepped away from Jim and reached for a dagger, "You might try your luck, as well."</p><p>Jim quirked an eyebrow at him but accepted the dagger with a smile that showed that he had understood they were fine again. "You know very well that that's got nothing to do with luck and all with physics." Jim smirked. "Did I ever tell you that I thought about studying physics once?"</p><p>"In that case it should be easy for you to hit the heart." Sherlock nodded to the body.</p><p>Jim glanced down at the dagger and then narrowed his eyes as he judged the distance to the body. "What do I get if I manage it?"</p><p>"The satisfaction of beating me, at least once today, at something."</p><p>Jim blinked rapidly in surprise at the comeback before a grin spread all over his face to mirror the one on Sherlock's own. "Deal!"</p><p>Sherlock leaned back against the work table as he watched Jim aim and throw the dagger only to smirk when his lover only hit the stomach of the body. When Jim reached for a knife this time - obviously determined to win this game - Sherlock texted Molly that she shouldn't wait for them to leave, since they would stay a while longer.</p><p>"Damn!" Sherlock glanced at Jim who had just missed the body completely and chuckled.  "Let me show you how it's done."</p><p>"Oh please, be my guest!" Jim gestured mockingly to the assortment of daggers and knives as Sherlock picked one of them. He only hit the body, beneath the left collarbone, but it had at least been a better throw, than his lover's last one. Jim seemed to agree with him, because he grumbled loudly and snatched another knife from the table to challenge his luck. </p><p>Sherlock grinned. They would probably spend the whole night throwing daggers at the body of this poor guy and he wouldn't want to miss a single second of it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>